


Day 19 | Office/Desk

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Hi have an extra one today~
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Kudos: 32





	Day 19 | Office/Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi have an extra one today~

Diana had always hated her office.

As the office's senior editor, she had been graciously granted a large office. It was nice, sure. There was plenty of space to put anything she desired, really, and it was nice to have a place to herself, where the rest of the office was constantly filled with a low murmur, the sound of clicking keys, and the crinkling of paper. In comparison, her office was often dead quiet.

Unfortunately, it lacked the  _ one _ thing she had always wanted in a private office. And that was windows.

The office was situated in the corner of her department, in the wall between the next. So there were no windows to the outside- only two next to the door that faced out into the office.

Nothing special there, she had curtains hung up to block out curious eyes.

Sighing, she leaned back in her chair, adjusting the tie around her throat. The bothersome piece of cloth was not a staple of her attire- she had only worn it because she had a meeting later, and decided she didn’t want to look like she’d been dragged off the street by a stray dog. All she had left to do before lunch was to finish this one editorial. One. And yet she found herself unable to focus. 

Then, there was a knock on her door.

The curtains were still closed, so there was no real way for her to tell who was outside without peeking through the slats like some kind of hermit. Another sigh, she glanced up. “Come in.”

The door burst open with enthusiasm- not quite what Diana was expecting.

Nor was she expecting the person who came in.

“Leo?!”

Leona stood in the frame of the door, smiling brightly. She was dressed in a dark brown suit herself- more than likely coming in from her own job at the embassy, her flame-ginger hair cascading down her shoulders and tied up in a messy bun, as if the wavy strands were attempting to escape their constraints. “You sound surprised. I told you I wanted to meet you for lunch.”

Diana blinked owlishly as she rose to her feet. “I mean, yes, but you neglected to mention you were coming  _ here _ .”

“Did I? Oops.” Leona looked unbothered, and simply closed the door behind her as Diana embraced her tightly, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she crossed the room in a few short paces.

“I’m not gonna complain though. It’s nice to see you here.” Diana murmured into her wife’s neck, the latter of whom hugged her back, warm and firm. 

“Am I interrupting anything?” When Leona pulled back, she glanced towards Diana’s desk- which was relatively empty, save for the few papers she had spread out to multitask. Diana shrugged. “I mean, I had one thing left, but I couldn’t focus anyway. It’ll get done sooner or later.”

“Mm, good.” A kiss on her neck, and Diana swallowed. Those hands still wrapped around her waist had wandered down, and she found herself instinctively pushing back, unconsciously lowering her head to Leona’s shoulder. 

“You’re awfully brazen, you know that?” The words came muted- she had to press her face down to mute the noises she was unwittingly emitted with every nip and kiss.

“Lock the door, then.”

“Yes ma’am.”

The reply came far more sarcastically than she had expected as she flipped the lock shut, but all she received for a reply was a tongue against her pulse, and her breath hitched as she was pushed back, bumping unceremoniously into the edge of her desk as hands deftly worked at the tie she had so carefully adjusted earlier, loosening it until it was thrown thoughtlessly away, the buttons on her shirt following suite. She found her own hands busy, blindly removing Leona’s suit until she was left in nothing but her bra- the cute lacy white one she had seen her put on this morning.

And had desperately wanted to remove.

And here, of all places, she was being given that same opportunity.

Both of their movements were messy and needy, their kisses even moreso. Had it not been for the cool, hard wood beneath her, Diana might have forgotten where she was entirely. She just wanted Leona closer, closer, closer. She wanted to keep tasting her, her mouth, her skin- all of her, and it addled her mind, trying to decide what she needed more of. And she could tell Leona felt the same, judging by the way she was holding her, pulling her closer as if she would disappear at any moment.

“Leo...fuck…” Diana could feel her own arousal overwhelming her, and it only stoked the desperate need she felt for her to be closer. “Mm?”

“I need you. Fuck.” Diana cursed herself- she sounded like a drunk idiot.  _ Not entirely inaccurate. _ Hands on her waist made quick work of the zipper that held her pants up, and she gasped with a mixture of wanton lust and relief as two fingers pushed into her. “Fuck, fuckin-” her soft cries were swallowed Leona kissed her again.    
  
“Shh.”

Harder done than said, being finger-fucked by your wife in your office- Diana tried to choke back her cries, opting to bury her face in the crook of Leona’s neck, curses flowing from her mouth like rain with every motion. “Le- fuck!” Diana had to clamp her mouth shut to stifle the shout that pushed its way out of her chest as she came undone around the fingers that had pushed her so relentlessly. “Fuck fuck- ah!” her curses devolved into complete gibberish as she arched into Leona, her arms wrapped around her neck as she pulled her closer.

“Hah...love, my neck.”    
  
“Sorry! Sorry.” Diana’s apology came out as a groan as she loosened her chokehold, her body feeling like liquid as it came down from the aftershocks of her orgasm. “Fuck. Fuck me.”

“Mm, didn’t I?”

“...really.”

Leona huffed in amusement, nuzzling into Diana's neck. “Really.”

Gods. Now her body ached all over. Ached as if Diana didn’t want her all over again. 

“Switch with me.”

“Am I going to have to help you, old lady? You’re trembling like a leaf still.”    
  
“I dislike you strongly right now.” Diana muttered the last part under her breath, but when Leona laughed and kissed her on the cheek, she couldn’t stop the fiery-red blush that spread across her face.

Nevertheless, when Diana moved to stand, Leona obliged, settling back on the hard oak surface with a much more subdued look on her face, as if she were trying to hide her own feelings. “You look like you didn’t just nearly get me fired.”

“I make a good pillow, do I not?”

Diana just narrowed her eyes as she kneeled down, casually propping Leona’s leg over her shoulder before resting the side of her head on her thigh. “You make  _ something. _ ”

“Well that’s r- mph!” Leona clapped her hand over her own mouth, eyes widening as the first stroke of Diana’s tongue registered. Her other hand, curled around the edge of the desk, made a distant scraping noise as her nails dug into the softer wood underneath, and Diana smirked as she worked, savoring her mellow, addictive sweetness. She knew every movement, every swirl and stroke that would make Leona sing, and she was determined more than ever to pay her back for the cheeky comment- even when the hand that had previously gripped the desk tangled in her hair, pulling her closer as if her life depended on it. This time, it was Leona’s turn to curse uncontrollably- and with her rising volume, Diana wondered faintly if the thin oak door would mute much of anything. But she hardly cared. Not with the look on Leona’s face, the way her mouth gaped wordlessly as she tried so hard to silence herself. 

“F- damnit!” Leona’s normally warm, steady voice had cracked like a desert, and the hand in Diana’s hair started pulling her up, up, up, until Diana was forced to give up her focused ministrations in favor of a messy kiss that took her breath away as much as it did Leona’s. “Fuck, just- kiss me.” Leona’s words came as breathless gasps. A request that Diana was happy to oblige, determining instead to use her fingers as Leona held her face close with her hands, pushing up with her leg to add the friction her arms were too weak to provide. 

Sure enough, with just a little bit more pressure, another stroke and thrust and a kiss that left her vision dimed, she felt Leona give in to her. She stiffened, first- then bit her lip as she came hard, swallowing her own cry with an adorable little whimper that made Diana’s heart melt as she kissed her again. 

“Do I?” Diana couldn’t contain herself, and Leona looked at her curiously, albeit wearily. “Do you what?”   
  
“Make a good pillow too.”

Leona stared at her again, a long moment of silence passing before she burst out laughing, no longer caring who heard.

“Yes, moonlight,” She breathed, leaning back in to kiss the side of her face. “You make a wonderful pillow. Now pass me my shirt before someone comes asking why you were making such a ruckus.”


End file.
